Dead of Night
by VictoriaGrace01
Summary: Kathleen was an average teenage girl until a mysterious man walks into her life. He changes everything. This is my first story. Hope you enjoy!


Dead of Night

Ch. 1

I woke up with the sunlight peeking through my windows and the cool fall breeze running across my face. I rubbed my eyes and stretch my arms and legs. I slowly got out of bed because it was another day of boring high school in Mayville. I made my bed and walked downstairs.

I walked into the downstairs bathroom and closed the door. I stood at the mirror, looking at myself. My curly blonde hair is down to my upper chest and all over the place. My blue eyes are red from rubbing them. I took my pjs off and got into the shower. I turned the shower on as hot as it would go. The hot water felt so good on my cold body. I washed my hair. I turned the shower off and got back into to my pjs. Opening the bathroom door, I could feel the cold air hit my face. I ran upstairs as fast as I could.

I got into my room and closed my door as well as my window. After doing my hair and make-up, I put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black V-neck tee-shirt, and my black high-tops. I grabbed my jacket and my blue backpack. I walked downstairs and grabbed my car keys. I walked outside and into the garage. It was a warm day for being fall but it felt good. There was a small, cold breeze. I got in my gray 1963 bug and started the car. I turned on the radio and got out of the garage. I pulled out of my driveway and drove to the bakery to get something to eat for breakfast.

I parked across the street from the bakery and walked inside. The room was warm and smelled like freshly made doughnuts. There was an older woman standing up front. Her grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun. I looked at the cases filled with different types of doughnuts for about a minute. "Can I help you?" She asked me as she was getting a brown paper bag out to put the doughnuts in. I decided to get four one for me, Bridgette, Kristine, and Emily.

I got into the parking lot of the school. I saw Bridgette's red bug and Emily's black Dodge Challenger. I parked in between their cars. I grabbed my backpack and turned off my car. I got out and locked it. I slowly walked to the high school. I walked into the black double doors that sent me into a bland world. So many rules, I'm starting to think that the staff thinks we're babies, because they act like we are. Some of my classmates say it's like jail, but I disagree, somewhat. The only time I had fun at school was then I saw my boyfriend and my friends.

The commons was full and noise. All of the tables were occupied by groups of people. I walked to my blue locker and but my backpack and my coat in it. I spot Emily and James sitting together in the table closest to the junior lockers. I noticed that the freshmen sit in the back row, the sophomores sit in the middle row, and the juniors and seniors sit together in the front row. The seniors and the juniors are friends with each other. I walked toward Emily and James, as I'm walking James gave me a dirty look like don't come sit with us. I just rolled my eyes and looked away from him. I can't stand him.

I sat on the other side of them and passed Emily the bag full of doughnuts. "Pick anyone you want." I told her as I looked toward the front doors to see if Chris walked in. Emily's blue eyes became wide with happiness. She dug into the bag, picking a doughnut that she liked.

"Thanks for the doughnut." She said to me with her mouth full. I smiled and nodded. James grabbed the bag and started to look through it.

"Do I get any?" He asked rudely. I pulled the bag away from him.

"No you don't." I looked in the bag and pulled out a doughnut and took a bite out of it. James rolled his eyes at me and scoffed. I guess that was kind of a mean thing to do but I don't care. Emily turned around and looked at the office.

"Who's that new girl?" She said pointed at the office window. I looked and there was a tall, skinny, blonde girl. She looked like she was a senior. She turned around and faced us. She had light blue eyes and side bangs. She walked out of the office after she got her schedule. She walked toward us and smiled.

"Hey guys, I'm Taylor." Taylor said with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh, hi Taylor. I'm Emily. This is my boyfriend James, and my best friend Kathleen." Taylor sat next to James. James had a disgusted look on his face as he shifted his body toward Emily.

"So where are you from?" I asked Taylor as I took the last bite of my doughnut. She smiled.

"I'm from Alpine, Utah. My dad got a job offer in Fargo." "_After seventeen_ _years I finally_ _found you_ _Kathleen_." I could hear Taylor talking but her lips weren't moving. She cocked her head. "Are you okay, 'cause you're looking at me like I'm crazy."

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I must have spaced out for a little bit, sorry." I bit my lip, I must be going crazy. The first bell rang. I slowly go up and said "Ready for science Bridgette?"

She smiled. "Nope." Bridgette giggled. Her blonde hair bounced as she walked to her locker. I followed her and stared at her backpack which was in a shape of a robot.

"Kathleen, where's Mr. Lee's room?" Taylor chirped. I grabbed my science book, notebook, penile, and a dumb assessment notebook every student has to carry with them at all times from my locker.

"I'll show you. Mr. Lee is a new and young teacher so, some of girls hit on them and the guys give him a hard time. It's kind of gross." I said. We walked through the crowd of students.

"Oh, that is nasty, anything else I should know?" Taylor asked.

"Umm, Mr. Lee hates later work; make sure you pay attention because he likes giving pop quizzes. Oh, be sure to takes notes because he lets us use them on the test. That's about it for Mr. Lee." I included. Taylor nodded.

We walked into the light yellow room and I showed Taylor an open desk. "I'm sure you can sit here." I smiled and sat in my desk which was right next to Bridgette's. The class sat in their desks when Mr. Lee came in. There was a light knock on the door. I looked up and saw a beautiful man. The class went silent. My mouth was open ajar. He was muscular, tall, short black hair, and emerald green eyes. I could see his muscles under his black shirt and is dark blue jeans made his legs look amazing. I gasped and I looked over at Taylor. Her face was filled with hatred and disappointment. What's her problem, I wondered. I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was looking right at me. I blushed and looked down at my desk.

"He's so hot." I heard someone whispered and glanced back up. He must have heard them because he smiled.

"Welcome"- Mr. Lee glanced at his class list-. "Alec, you can take the sit in front of Kathleen." Mr. lee pointed at my me which made me feel like I had the spot light shining on me. Most of the girls including me were staring at him as he walked gracefully to his desk.

I daydreamed about Alec the rest of the class period practically staring at the back of his head. He was the hottest guy I have ever seen. I really felt bad because I'm with Chris. It's not wrong to look, I just can't touch.

I jumped as the bell rang. Alec chuckled. He was the first one to walk out of the room. I collected my things and walked out of the room behind everyone. _"That new kid is so cute!"_

_ "What I would do to he if was alone with him." _ Some of the girls fantasized about doing dirty things with him. The worst one was from Lola, who was making a plan to being the first girl to sleep with him from Mayville.

"Oh god," I muttered to myself. I hugged my books to my chest the rest of the way to my locker.

Chris was leaning against my locker. "Hey, Kat," Chris whispered in my ear. I hated when he called me Kat. I smiled as he moved. I put my things in my locker and grabbed my math book, notebook, and my pencil. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "You're going to the party." Chris demanded.

I untangled his arm from my waist. "I wasn't planning on going. I have cheer practice in the afternoon." I said as we stepped in the beige math room. I headed toward my desk. I don't know why but Chris was really getting on my nerves.

"Fine," Chris grunted. I rolled my eyes and sat at my desk. I sat there bored out of my mind, while my teacher was talking about probability, waiting to see Alec again. Just about every girl in math class was waiting to see Alec after class.

The bell finally rang. I picked up my things and walked out of the classroom. Chris taped on my shoulder. "Are ya sure you don't want to go to the party?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Chris, I'm sure. Partying is not my thing. Like I said I have cheerleading practice tomorrow afternoon." I shrugged to get Chris's hand of my shoulder. I finally got to my locker where Emily was waiting for me. "Bye Chris," I whispered. Chris moved my hair and kissed me in the neck. I looked up at saw Alec staring at me. I felt embarrassed.

"Think about going, please." He walked away from me. Emily was wide eyed and surprised. I put my books in my locker.

"What was that all about, Kathleen?" Emily held her books to her chest tightly. I grabbed my history book, notebook and everything else I needed.

"He wants me to go to Aaron's Halloween party and he is giving me a hard time about because I don't want to go." I closed my locker and began to walk down the hallway with Emily.

"I think he wants to sleep with you."

"Um… no thanks, he's probably going to be plastered."

Emily smiled, "True, true." We walked through the auditorium and to the outside building. "I'm thinking about going with James."

"Do you want to go?" I asked as I walk into the history room with her.

"Yeah, I think so." She tucked a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

The rest of the school went by slow besides seeing Alec in between every class, and just about all the cheerleaders asking if I could cancel practice tonight and Saturday. I got so irritated I sent out a mass text to all the cheerleaders that the two practices were cancelled. So I guess I'm going to the party after all. It was too late to tell Chris because he was in football practice, but I texted Bridgette to tell her.


End file.
